


Mine

by AngelllXDevilll



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelllXDevilll/pseuds/AngelllXDevilll
Summary: “Spill it out” Daniel said





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii~~~  
> This is my first attempt writing NielHwan or 96즈(?)
> 
> This pair started getting my attention since they go skateboarding together and I had a lot of prompt in my head  
> But Wanna One Go Xcon is what pushed me to write this >,<  
> So, this fic is ENTIRELY inspired by Wanna One Go Xcon 
> 
> I wrote this right after first episode aired but I don't have the courage and confident to post  
> But seeing sooooo many NielHwan moments in concert these past 3 days makes me take this decision
> 
> I really hope you guys can enjoy this lovely but rare ships  
> Enjoy~

_OngNiel is the real deal in Wanna One, Daniel said it himself, they are Science, fight me._

_Daniel is the president of NielWink ship, he makes sure us, NielWink shipper won’t starve for long by providing HQ NielWink content._

_NielWoon is rising, he always goes around and declares his love for his small and precious hyung. He even couldn’t keep his hands off Sungwoon even on camera._

_105_ _즈_ _all the way, they look like they come straight out of manga as main characters._

_Daehwi wins in life, he always gets to cling around Daniel._

_Jinyoung and Daniel always choose each other in terms of visual, this rare ship needs to be preserved._

_MMO boys are really precious, Jisung takes care of Daniel real well and Daniel always has soft spot for his Jisung hyung._

Jaehwan slams close his laptop, refused to read further the post he just _accidentally_ comes across with. “What’s wrong with them and their assumptions on the ships?” He mumbles to himself. _I heard the fans are supposed to be expert in figuring out things like this, but what’s with them pairing up Daniel with almost EVERYBODY in Wanna One but he is not one of them?_

Jaehwan huffs in annoyance. He stood up and flop himself on his bed and takes out his phone. He opened the search bar and type furiously.

_Kang Daniel X Kim Jaehwan, NielHwan, 96_ _즈_

He scrolls down the post and comments left by the fans

_As expected Kim Jaehwan, nation’s third wheel_

_Remember when Jaehwan said, “Originally, it was OngNielHwan?” nation’s third wheel never disappoint_

_Jaehwan is really the manager of NielWink, I need him to give spoiler about NielWink more_

_Jaehwan really loves Daehwi but Daehwi just prefer Daniel more_

_Daniel and Jaehwan are really best friend goals, they started from B class in P101 and of same age, what do we expect?_

_I hope I have friends like Daniel and Jaehwan_

Friends? That was how the fans picture him and Daniel? What’s with them? All those interactions are seen as friendship? Jaehwan couldn’t believe his eyes. He blames Daniel for being too friendly and touchy feely with the other members. He knows that was just how Daniel normally is, no special feelings. But the fans wouldn’t know that. They couldn’t even imagine how much further Daniel and him had gone to and those on cam moment couldn’t even compare. And it’s not like Jaehwan can show them.

Jaehwan sighs in frustration. He really wants to let the fans know that Daniel and him is the real deal and stop all their assumptions about Daniel’s endless ship.

Once, Jaehwan even comes across XiuNiel (Daniel X Xiumin) ship and Jaehwan feels like slamming his head to the nearest wall. He stomps his feet down to the dorm below and launch attack at Daniel, hoping that at least Daniel will feel guilty, but what he didn’t expect is for Daniel to burst out in laughter.

“That’s not funny”, Jaehwan sits beside Daniel on the bed while Daniel is still rolling in laughter on the bed.

“Sorry babe” Daniel wiped the tears on his eyes and sit to be on the same eye level with his boyfriend, “You know I was just a big fan of EXO sunbaenim and those are just fan made right? Not more than their imagination. What do you have here with you is reality and nothing can change that”

Jaehwan is somewhat touched at Daniel’s answer. He hates how Daniel always has his way with words and Jaehwan will always falls for it, but not today, “Still, don’t get to close to Xiumin sunbaenim, don’t fanboy over him. You are mine”

Daniel leaves all teasing behind and look at Jaehwan’s pouting face lovingly, “Alright, alright, I understand. I promised I won’t do that again. But where is this coming from? You wouldn’t come barging here, kicking out Seongwoo hyung just to vent out about shipping, didn’t you?”

Jaehwan fidgets and tried to make himself smaller under Daniel’s intense gaze. “I just, um-“

“Spill it out” Daniel said

“I just missed you okay” Jaehwan said finally, “Why you need to have so many schedules anyway? And why you choose to be rooming with Seongwoo hyung? And tell the world that this room arrangement is based on who we felt the most comfortable with”

Daniel’s gaze soften, he knows Jaehwan has always been insecure with their relationship. “You know Jisung hyung wouldn’t let us rooming together right and I need to help Seongwoo hyung to take care of the kids here.” Daniel tried to reason out

“Why not Minhyun hyung, Sungwoon hyung, or Jisung hyung instead?” Jaehwan still couldn’t understand their rooming arrangement. Being in different room is one thing but they need to go as far as living in different dorm, Jaehwan couldn’t accept the explanation.

Daniel shook his head and ruffle Jaehwan’s head, “I don’t know, but I think they have their reason and it’s for the best. We still can meet whenever we want”

Jaehwan is still not satisfied but decided to let it go, he didn’t want to spend the rare alone time with Daniel by arguing something trivial like this. “Okay, but can you at least minimize your skinship with other members?”

Daniel chuckled again. Instead of answering, he pulls Jaehwan down to cuddle with him in his arm. And any ill feelings Jaehwan had earlier vanished to thin air.

 

=================================================

 

Despite Jaehwan’s warning, Daniel just couldn’t stop clinging on the members. Some members noticed the death glares Jaehwan throws not so subtly at them and tried to pry themselves out of the sticky situation and Jaehwan couldn’t be more thankful than that.

But certain members like Daehwi and Seongwoo just love to irk him. They understand the signal Jaehwan is sending them but they found it interesting and purposely latch themselves more to the oblivious overgrown puppy. Daniel being Daniel, having his affection returned, he becomes happier and sticks himself further to them to Jaehwan’s dismay.

Once, Jaehwan tried to put revenge on Daniel by sticking himself close to the other members, including Daehwi, Jisung, Seongwoo, Jihoon, and Minhyun. He wished that Daniel will be jealous and get the hint Jaehwan is trying to show him but Daniel just came up to him and said _it is nice to see him finally able to get closer to the rest of the members._

It’s not working. So, Jaehwan is determined to show the fans that Daniel is his. He’ll take the Wanna One Go Season 3 filming as his chance. They still didn’t know the theme for this season but whatever it is; he’ll make sure to stick himself to Daniel.

 

=================================================

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Daniel asked worriedly while packing Jaehwan and his stuffs. They are going to film Wanna One Go today and just the previous day, they had done the _activities_ due to Jaehwan’s jealousy.

(Last night)

_Bang!!!_

“Kang Daniel!” Jaehwan stormed in the dorm, stomping his way to the room that he had gone to countless time. The rest of the members are so used to this that they didn’t pay any attention to that anymore.

Daniel is lying on his bed with his phone in his hands. “Hi, Jaehwanie, what brings you here?” Daniel said innocently as if he didn’t sense the fire surrounding Jaehwan’s form at the moment.

Jaehwan shoves his phone in front of Daniel and the blaring lights of the phone and the close proximity to his eyes, makes Daniel squint, almost shutting his eyes. “What is it?” Daniel said while holding Jaehwan’s wrist to get the phone further from his face so he could see properly.

On the screen, it shows a gift of Daniel playfully plays and tugs on Jihoon’s handcuffs hands with Woojin. It was during one of their fansign. Daniel smiles at that. “That was an interesting gift don’t you think?”

Jaehwan widened his eyes, “Are you serious? Why you have to tug him close to your chest. Don’t you see how compromising that position is? Do you know all those _NielWink_ shippers going wild?” Jaehwan said dramatically.

Daniel smiles in response, not the playful and bright smile he often shows on camera but the evil, sly smirk that he shows mostly when _something_ is going to happen. Jaehwan feels shiver runs down his spine. Daniel stood up from his bed and Jaehwan closed his eyes shut. But Daniel just walks past by him and then he heard a soft _click_ from behind him.

“Oh, no, they are at it again”

“I guessed I’ll be your guess again tonight”

“Shall we head back to the room now?

“The last time I heard that, I got nightmare for days!”

Jaehwan heard the murmurs outside and blushed.

“Don’t be too rough Niel-ah, we have filming tomorrow” Seongwoo shouts from behind the door before Jaehwan heard the door being closed and suddenly it becomes dead silent.

Daniel replies with a short _don’t worry_ and walk towards where he is standing. He rummaged through his drawer and pulls out the same handcuffs that Jihoon wears during the fansign event. “I asked them from Woojin.” Daniel explained

Jaehwan still didn’t quite get the message so he stood still on the ground and look at Daniel.

Daniel pushed him to lie down on the bed and starts kissing him feverishly. Jaehwan’s first instinct is to automatically reply to the kiss and his mind suddenly goes blank and all he could think is Daniel and his lips against his own.

He is so lost in the kiss and a soft _click_ of a metal snapped him out of his trance. He stopped kissing Daniel back and looks up at where the sound comes from. There, he saw his hands are tightly clasp against the headboard and he widened his eyes in shock. “What are you doing?” he asked in panic.

“You said what I did with Jihoon is compromising don’t you?” Daniel said lowly in his ears causing Jaehwan shivers in excitement, “I’ll show you what compromising really means” he said and before Jaehwan could say anything, he started to see stars and the rest is history.

(End of flashback)

“It’s not that bad” Jaehwan said while massaging his waist a little, “You are pretty gentle considering how long the last time we’ve done this and your new kink with handcuffs and oppa” he said nonchalantly. Jaehwan could be as straightforward as this at times and able to say all those stuffs with straight face. But at some other time, with just a simple word of sex will make him blushed until his whole form reddish. Daniel found that endearing too.

“We shouldn’t be doing this last night, I’m doomed, Jisung hyung is going to kill me” Daniel groan but there’s no hint of regret resonating in his voice.

Jaehwan stood up and takes his bag from Daniel’s hands, “I’m fine, don’t worry. See, I could walk just fine, just don’t force me to do something extreme and we’re safe” Jaehwan said and walks out the room followed by Daniel.

The ride took quite a long time and some times during the ride, everyone had known what Daniel and him did last night, bless Seongwoo and his big mouth.

Daniel received an earful from Jisung and the members wonder how Jaehwan could walk properly as usually Jaehwan would be limping for a whole day after the _activity._

Actually Jaehwan feels like his back is killing him but if he shows any sign of discomfort; 1) Daniel will get another earful from Jisung + Minhyun, 2) Daniel will be worried sick and blame himself for what he did when it’s clearly both of them enjoy this, 3) Jisung will be stricter in preventing him to go to Daniel’s dorm and that’s Jaehwan needs the least. “I’m fine hyung, chill, it’s not that bad”

With that, they decided to drop the topic and focus on the filming. But Jaehwan had another mission in mind. He will make sure that he’ll make enough content of him and Daniel that the editing team will find it hard to edit out their moments.

 

=================================================

 

“Alright, we’ve arrived, and from now on, you’ll be leaving one by one and read follow the PD’s instructions” the manager announced

The members look at each other, clearly confused with the lack of information but before they could ask further, “Okay, Jisung, you are the first”

JIsung wordlessly got off the van and walked towards where the writer pointed out. Jaehwan looked at Daniel and whispered, “What do you think they are asking us to do?” earning a shrug from the latter.

“Next, Jaehwan” the manager said and Jaehwan jumps a little in surprise, not expecting to get called this early. Daniel squeezed his thigh in assurance and Jaehwan slowly stood up, being extra careful about his back and got off the van.

He is directed to a booth with flowery decoration and he saw a small box with instruction on the table. He opens the box and was met with the 11 faces of Wanna One a piece of another instruction paper on top of it. _So, we will be doing a unit collaboration project and we need to choose our unit partner?_ He thought.

If he follows his rational thinking, he needs to be in the same unit with either Minhyun or other vocal related members to do well and showcase his talent more. But if he follows his heart, he wants to be grouped with Daniel and challenge another genre of music he never even think of doing before. In addition, he could show the public his new image as well as a trial and practice if who knows, after Wanna One, he’ll be re-debuting with his boyfriend.

Jaehwan weighs the pros and cons. Both choices had their own risks. By doing vocal, he might only able to show repetitive image and he’ll need to compete with Minhyun who is known for his angelic voice. But going for different genres, if it’s not working, it’ll be a mess and harm his unit teammates. In this case, he hoped it’ll be Daniel.

He is sure that Daniel is going down the hip-hop road and won’t consider twice and pick someone like Woojin, Jihoon, or Guanlin as his teammates. Daniel had been restrained since P101 era as he didn’t have the chance to show his full capacity in rap. This increase the chance for Daniel not to choose him and another risk added if he chose Daniel.

He contemplates for a moment then decides, he took Daniel’s picture and show it to the camera, “Okay, I will go with this person” he said confidently despite his heart beating so hard for his choice. “He looks really cool in real life” he reasoned out.

Throughout the filming, Jaehwan keeps on sending signal to Daniel that he is choosing him so that Daniel will choose him back. He even calls Daniel out in panic when he saw Daniel is walking towards Jihoon and Jinyoung’s side when he first enter the filming site. He succeeded in getting Daniel to sit beside him but soon after, Guanlin had to innocently sit between them and keep conversing with Daniel.

Despite his hurting back, he forced himself to dance along with Daniel as he saw how Woojin keeps on appealing to Daniel by dancing with Daniel and so on. He thought he is getting Daniel’s attention after joining him to the girl group dance but Woojin just had to interrupt again and Jaehwan couldn’t hide his disappointed expression.

On their 1st chance to change the unit partner, Jaehwan is determined and kept Daniel. He didn’t know this choice will reflect their lunch date. Daniel is asked to announce the result.

“I’ll announce from the 4th place” Daniel said, “Okay, 4th place is the one who dance coolly”

Jaehwan thought back, _did he dance coolly? Nope, not him._

“Gulliver-ssi!” Daniel announced, and after a little celebration, “Now, 3rd place” Daniel said again, silencing the members.

“Ah, this person, I really like him” Daniel said first

Jaehwan feels like blushing, _someone Daniel likes? It had to be him._ He looked at Daniel expectantly.

“Ddoongsi Ddoongsi!” Daniel said cheerfully

Jaehwan feels his heart dropped at that. _Why is Daniel declaring his love towards other members in front of him and cameras for the world to see? Damn Daniel._ He half-heartedly congratulates Jihoon and it seems like Jihoon gets the tension radiating from him and starts to become awkward.

“2nd place is-“ Daniel announced, looking at the cue card, “There’s no 2nd place” he said

The members are all confused at the declaration and so does him, “It’s a joint 1st place” he finished off.

“The joint 1st place is-“ Daniel said and Jaehwan had let go all hopes, he won’t be first anyway but Jinyoung touched him and gestured that it’s going to be him. _Really?_

“IFEV!” Daniel said looking at him proudly and Jaehwan couldn’t help but smile in response and claps his own hands. _I’ll choose Daniel for the lunch date,_ he thought to himself.

“And also-“Daniel said, gaining back the members’ attention, “Patrick!” he announced his own name and dance happily.

Jaehwan had mixed feeling about this. He is happy Daniel is getting 1st place together with him but doesn’t this means that Daniel and him couldn’t have lunch date together?

“Daniel-ssi and Jaehwan-ssi, you guys can decide how to choose the sole winner” the PD announced.

Daniel walked towards him, “IFEV-ssi, let’s do rock-scissors-paper to decide the winner” Daniel suggests.

“Just take the 1st place, Patrick-nim” Jaehwan suggests but Daniel rejects and insists on playing rock-scissors-paper.

They played and finally Daniel won. Jaehwan is happy for Daniel then the members started chanting Daniel’s nickname to get his attention so that Daniel will choose any of them to be his lunch partner. Daniel is excited and danced along the chants.

Before he is going to choose, he looked at the PD, “Can I choose between the members here?” Daniel asked, pointing at Jihoon, Guanlin, and him.

A spark of hope light up in Jaehwan and looked at the PD with hopeful eyes.

“Yes, you can, but then the member need to choose the replacement for his lunch box as you can’t have two lunch box” the PD answered Daniel

Daniel nods in response and then without hesitation, “Ah, I’ll do it with the one who show a good energy with me today” Daniel said

Jaehwan thought that he showed enough energy today so he is quite confident Daniel will choose him.

“Woonergizer” Daniel said without a pause

Jaehwan’s heart drop in an instant and he couldn’t control his dejected expression. He couldn’t even look at Daniel and Woojin who is celebrating and posing in front of the camera with their lunch box.

The filming goes on and he randomly pick Daehwi as he thought Daehwi might be choosing him since he seems asking for attention during the introduction and appeal stage earlier.

After choosing their lunch date partner, they head their separate ways, one of the PD called out to him and asked him what he thought about his choice so far. He honestly answered, “I think I should take more time to appeal my heart to Patrick”

During their lunch date, Jaehwan couldn’t help but keep stealing glances at Daniel and Woojin. He purposely chooses this place as he can have a good view of Daniel’s location.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan panicked, he is going to fall!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated!!  
> Final chapter is up~~~  
> I'm glad at least I finished this ~~~
> 
> There's not much I want to convey so  
> Enjoy~~~

Lunch passed by slowly and they are getting some break time before the filming continues. During the break, not even once Daniel comes to check on him and he sulks at that. Since he is tired, he decided to sleep. His back is hurting him but after a quick nap, he felt much better.

The bell rang again and all of them gathered. Next, they have to play some sorts games in pairs and the winner gets to identify 1 person’s pick. Jaehwan is determined to win. He had asked Daniel about his pick but the latter refused to reveal it.

They pick the partner by random and when he sees he is going to be in the group of 3, he knows he is done for. Moreover, Daniel is partnered up with Jihoon, the one with the most competitive spirit. They are the first contender to win, might as well enjoy the game.

Daniel threw worried glance once in a while at him. He even told Sungwoon and Woojin to be gentler, not to force Jaehwan too much and Jaehwan is touched again. He promised them a round of lunch in return and they agreed happily.

But unexpectedly, Jisung and Guanlin’s team come in first.

Jisung looked at Minhyun’s choice and scream in agony. Jaehwan expected Guanlin to check either Jihoon or Seongwoo’s but when he picked Daniel’s, everyone, especially Daniel is rendered speechless.

But Jaehwan is not that surprise, he had guts that Guanlin picked Daniel. Besides on behaving quite different, Guanlin and Daniel have same music preference.

Daniel moved forward and shows Guanlin his pick. Jaehwan desperately tried to get some clue on who Daniel’s pick is but he couldn’t read Guanlin.

The last mission is the song pick. They pick 6 people randomly. Those 6 people will choose a song and the other 5 will choose their final date based on the song only.

They were seated at a room and he holds the tab to play the chosen song one by one. Once, it reached DPR Live <To Myself>, all of them know the owner of the song immediately. It is as if, the song itself screams Kang Daniel.

He looked at Woojin, Woojin is moving his body to the beat of the music, losing himself.

“As for me-“ Woojin said suddenly, Jaehwan turns to look at him, _Please not that song, anything but that_ , he silently prays.

“I choose DPR Live” Woojin finalized.

Jaehwan is not going to back out this time, “I’ll go with DPR Live, To Myself, too” he said, and he is satisfied looking at Woojin and the rest of the members’ expression with his surprising choice.

“I thought IFEV-nim will be choosing either September or Lost Stars” Daehwi couldn’t help but point out.

Jaehwan would choose those songs on normal occasion but this is not normal occasion. He is determined, “I’m choosing DPR Live, To Myself” He repeats, making it crystal clear.

“For me-“ Guanlin suddenly interjects, pointing at the tab, “this” he said pointing at the song that Jaehwan desperately wished the members could leave alone. He couldn’t help but feel a sense of competitiveness rising. He needs to get this final date to convince Daniel to choose him.

To his relieve, Daehwi and Jinyoung choose Jihoon’s song so he needs to get over Woojin and Guanlin to get to Daniel.

 

=================================================

 

 

“We will decide the winner to determine who’ll be choosing the song first. How about rock-scissors-paper?” the PD announced. This was unexpected as the choices are overlapped.

Jinyoung and Daehwi who chose Jihoon’s pick are up first. It ended with Jinyoung winning and sulky Daehwi. Next is their three-way-fight. Why he needs to fight to be with HIS boyfriend? But it’s not like he could back out now.

“Rock-scissors-paper!” Woojin said and each of them put out their move. Woojin shows paper while Guanlin and him show scissors. He laughs in excitement that at least one people is out of the picture. He looked at Guanlin and his eyes show so much desperation and it seems that Guanlin get that. before the next round, Guanlin mouthed to him that he’ll show the same move (scissors) and Jaehwan contemplates whether he should trust Guanlin or not. At last, he decided to trust him and put out rock, winning the game.

After that, Guanlin, Woojin, and Daehwi chose their alternative song and quickly ushered to the van for their final dates. In the van, Jaehwan texted Guanlin in order to show his gratefulness for the younger.

Throughout the journey, Jaehwan feels like his heart about to jump out of his ribcage. He’d never felt so nervous since the first time Daniel asked him out back then during produce 101. They never had a proper date so this is considered as his first ever date with his boyfriend and he is beyond thrilled.

His back doesn’t feel that hurt anymore so he could properly enjoy the date as well as convincing Daniel to choose him.

 

=================================================

 

Soon, he arrived at the location. He looked around to see a certain guy with pink hoodie but he couldn’t see any.

“Hello” someone called him and he turned. He was ushered to put on the safety gear and in his moment of processing the situation, he had finished putting them on.

Then he is led up by the staff. It was then he realized that he is going to ride a zip-line. He panicked, he hated extreme rides.  “We will go there from here?” he asked incredulously to the staff. When he earned a confirmation from the staff, he felt like he is losing his mind? Why did Daniel have to choose this course? He jumped up and down in disbelief. “I really can’t ride this” he told the PD but follow the staff nevertheless. What else can he do? “I won’t let you get away with this if it wasn’t Daniel” he told the PD

“What kind of date is this?” he keeps talking to himself. The staff tied him up to the zip line. “Please step down slowly” the staff said while guiding him forward to the edge.

“Please don’t push me” he said, trying not to lose his mind at that moment. He stepped down and feels like his leg weakened, “Ah, I really can’t do this” he whined

He gathered up his courage, “I should do it” and step further down.

He prays to God and stop thinking before stepping off the stairs and slide down the zip line. “AARGHH!!!” he screamed throughout the ride with his high pitch voice.

Some time through the ride, Jaehwan finally gets used to it and started to enjoy the view and even play with the camera. He didn’t realize that it has come to end and reached the brake. It produced a crackling sound and Jaehwan swore he got a heart attack back then, thinking there’s a malfunction in the ride. “Oh, what’s that?! What’s that?! What’s that?!” he kept on asking in panic.

He keeps on turning around and at some point, he saw Daniel standing at the side smiling and laughing at him. He didn’t know how Daniel did it but it eases his heart and he could feel relaxed again.

“Ah hello” Daniel greets him. “IFEV-nim, hello”

Jaehwan tried to balance himself on the land with the staff taking off the line tying him to the zip line. He never knows he could feel this much happiness meeting Daniel so he couldn’t stop smiling.

Soon, he realized they are still filming so he tried to act normal, “Ah, you have quite the same taste as me” he proudly said

Daniel eyed him, “Ah, really?” he laughed at the nonsense. Anyone would know that he couldn’t ride these stuffs. But Daniel didn’t tease him and decided to let it go.

“Should we go?” he asked and Jaehwan nods while following him. “Where are we going?”

Daniel climbed up the stairs and Jaehwan looked at him as if he had grown another head, “Are we going up? Are you sure?”

Daniel had reached the top and look down at him, “Yes, come here” he said and Jaehwan didn’t have choice but to follow. Once he is at the top, he saw Daniel had been tied to the zip line and is adjusting his helmet.

Jaehwan feels the familiar nauseous rushing back at him. The staff urged him to wear his helmet and he laughs in disbelief at the situation. He looked at Daniel desperately, wishing his boyfriend sensed his desperation and decided to quit this but Daniel just stared back at him like and excited puppy waiting for the ride, even urging him to get ready fasted.

He sighed in defeat and continues wearing his safety gear. “Ah, this is not it, this isn’t right. No matter how much you think about it, this isn’t right” he keeps on mumbling to himself. “But, for Patrick-nim, this body, I’ll offer it” he said, hoping to gain Daniel’s attention.

And it succeeds. Daniel turned to look at him and smile, “Oh, that’s good” he said

“Please tie us together” he said to the staff while moving to stand beside his boyfriend.

“Please make sure that it’s safe” he told the staff again

Daniel sensed his discomfort and suddenly, he wrapped his arm around his, pulling him closer to his body. Daniel squeezed his shoulder a bit in reassurance and his arms naturally found his way encircling Daniel’s waist. He couldn’t stop a smile crept up his face at his boyfriend’s attentive gestures. He is still terrified with the ride but at least, this time, Daniel is beside him. He believed everything will be fine as long as Daniel is there.

The ride reached its end in no time and he feels like his mind had left his body. He is slightly trembled. Daniel tried to ease him by joking around with him to get his mind off the previous ride. And believe it or not, it worked!

 

=================================================

 

On the dinner date, Daniel is having a heart-to-heart talk with him. It’s not that they never did it but on cam, this is the first. So, Jaehwan is caught off guard. Daniel told him that he is going to find someone with the same music preference with him to be his unit partner and Jaehwan slump at the thought. It definitely is not him.

Daniel shared his concern and Jaehwan really sympathized with him. He knows Daniel always tried to prove himself worthy to be in Wanna One, worthy to be the center, and make sure that the national producers won’t be disappointed for choosing him. “You have same thought with me” he said unconsciously.

Daniel looked up at him, “You said you have same thought with me? Patrick’s good impression on you had increased” he said jokingly, tried to lighten up the mood.

Jaehwan felt like he should say this, “Should we reveal the person inside the necklace?” he asked and look at the change in expression Daniel has.

Daniel fidgeted with his necklace, seems like troubled with the request. Jaehwan regrets asking in that instance. “I am actually a devoted person” Daniel declared to him.

Jaehwan’s mind trailed back to the lunch box mission, _Devoted? Did he mean he is going to choose Woojin?”_ Jaehwan saddened at the thought.

“Yes, I am devoting my heart to one person” Daniel ends, concluding his choice.

Jaehwan sensed Daniel didn’t want to talk further about this and decided to change the subject. They had fun the entire dinner and come back to the villa.

 

=================================================

 

Finally, it’s time for the final decision for the unit couple. They are going to the confession room to make their final decision. Jaehwan entered and ponder.

 _Daniel probably choose Woojin, right?_ He thought. From the conversation they had earlier and all the day, Daniel keeps on spending times with Woojin. _Should I change to someone safer? Someone like Daehwi or Minhyun?_ Jaehwan thought again. At last, he closed the box. “I have made my choice” he told the camera and show his pick.

They lined up in front of the villa to see each other’s pick. Up until Sungwoon, no one is yet to be couple. The choices are all surprising and unexpected. Jisung chose Seongwoo, Woojin chose Minhyun, Sungwoon chose Daehwi. Never in his wildest dream, this combination is happening.

Next is Minhyun, Minhyun is his second choice after Daniel and he almost changed his pick to Minhyun earlier. He thought that Minhyun will choose Seongwoo as they had good chemistry vocally, visually, and naturally.

“It was fun today” Minhyun started, “I spent the whole day to look for someone.” Earning an _Oohh_ from the members

“So you are a devoted person” Seongwoo adds

“That’s right. It’s because he is someone who gave a huge impact when we first met” Minhyun answered briefly and focusing on his necklace, “The main character in my heart is-“

Jaehwan playfully answered, “Me, It’s me~”

“That’s right it’s you~” Minhyun said looking directly at him.

To say he is surprised in an understatement. He couldn’t react so he laughed awkwardly and turned to look at Daniel’s expression. Daniel has that smile in his face but he didn’t know whether his eyes are playing tricks on him but he could grasp a hint of jealousy when Daniel said, “He said, it’s you” when he moved forward to where Minhyun is standing.

Both of them stand in front awkwardly. They didn’t know how to deal with the situation so they just keep on laughing.

“They didn’t even look like a couple” Seongwoo teased them, followed by the members voicing out their opinion on the hilarious couple

“I don’t think we will be able to form a couple” Woojin adds

Jaehwan couldn’t hear a single of them and focusing on showing his necklace to Minhyun. He felt sorry for Minhyun since he actually considered Minhyun to be his unit partner but decided to choose his boyfriend because, yeah.

He laughed again after he opened his necklace for Minhyun to see and Minhyun’s disappointed _Aah~_ makes him feel guiltier.

“Hyung” he called, conveying his message through his eyes and hoping Minhyun gets it.

They walk back to their position and he saw Daniel’s expression relaxed a bit(?)

Anyway, finally it’s his turn to reveal his necklace. “The main character in my heart is-“he said confidently, although he is shaking hard inside. “It’s Kang Daniel” he revealed and looks at Daniel’s expression directly. However, Daniel turned avoiding his eyes and moved towards him.

He is aware the chance for Daniel to choose him is slim but he’ll take the risk. He keeps on appealing to Daniel, as far as dancing to _Open Up_ while waiting for Daniel to reveal the person he is devoted to.

“The main character in my heart it-“Daniel said and Jaehwan leans in closer to take a peak.

“It’s Kim Jaehwan” Daniel announced, earning a gasped from the members and Jaehwan felt like a huge burden had just been lifted off from him chest. Daniel turned to hug him, “I’m devoted to him” he told the world.

Jaehwan is excited and he couldn’t care less that there’re tons of camera focusing on them. He tugs on Daniel and jumped hugging him. Daniel, on reflex hold him up, familiar with the weight he had been carrying all this time.

While they are hugging, Jaehwan whispered to him, let’s have mind blowing sex tonight and nip his ears slightly. That caught Daniel off guard. He stumbled on his own feet and lose his balance.

Jaehwan panicked, he is going to fall!

But Daniel wouldn’t let that happened. He positioned both of them so that he’ll hit the ground first and Jaehwan fall on Daniel, before rolling himself off of him. It didn’t hurt him at all. But at some point, his back hit the ground and the familiar pain from last night’s _activity_ rushed back on him again. He winced while trying to stand up.

The members laughed at the unexpected body gag. He stood up and walked limping towards the members due to the immense pain. The member told him that he is supposed to stand with Daniel in front and turned.

Daniel rushed to help him walk. Despite on still laughing, he saw the concerned expression decorating Daniel’s face when circling his arm around his body, guiding him.

The pain is nothing, his heart is content that Daniel actually chose him and he couldn’t wait the _activity_ they are going to do tonight as well as their unit project together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is so lame >,<  
> But, hey, at least I tried~~~
> 
> I decided to write more NielHwan fic but  
> I'm suck at prompt  
> So, if you have any and willing enough to let me write it, feel free to leave the prompt in the comment section below  
> Full credits will be your ofc....
> 
> Thank you for reading my first ever NielHwan and  
> I hope to see you on another occasion <3

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think?  
> I almost finished the final chapter
> 
> If this story got good response, I might considered write another longer chapterred fic for NielHwan  
> So, tell me what you think  
> Any comments will really be appreciated  
> Thank you~~~<3


End file.
